monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Girl/Grande
Grande is a friendly Dragon Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I am a dragon! Come at me, courageous man!" "By the dragon's flames, I will incinerate you!" "This land where lava flows is our home... Therefore, I rarely meet people and am rather lonely." "I will defeat you and suck on your body...!" "It has been a long time since I've met a human... I'm going to savor the taste of your semen!" "Something serious seems to be going on outside of the volcano... Well, that matter is of no concern to me." "Three Monster Lords are competing for supremacy... I still need more power before I am worthy of entering the conflict." "I tried to challenge Salamander... I still don't have what it takes to be her opponent." "The most famous warrior of the dragon race is definitely Granberia. I want to be strong enough to stand on even footing with her..." "My fangs break everything, my nails tear through everything! Witness my power!" "That fresh wound won't go away, use this..." (+1 High-Quality Herb) "You can have this money..." (+ 4100G) "You can have my fangs..." (+1 Dragon Fang) "I want to have a little meal..." (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "This is...I thank you." (+20 Affinity) *No - "In the end, we're just enemies..." "Give me money..." (Give 2460G) *Yes - "This is...I thank you." (+25 Affinity) *No - "In the end, we're just enemies..." *Not enough money - "...No, you can't afford to." "Fried eggs... I would like to eat one." (Give 1 Fried Egg) *Yes - "This is...I thank you." (+30 Affinity) *No - "In the end, we're just enemies..." "Why have you come to such a place?" *To contract with Salamander - "Then you must be confident in your skills. Now, come on!" *For combat training - "Fascinating! Then I shall test your skills!" (+10 Affinity) *To search for a bride - "Oh-ho, how interesting... If that's the case, then I'll force you to become my husband!" (+10 Affinity) "The strongest monsters are--" *Dragons - "That's right! Dragons are the strongest race!" (+10 Affinity) *Lamias - "Surely, there are very powerful individuals among lamias, but... Overall, it's dragons!" (-5 Affinity) *Me - "Oh-ho... You're bold to proclaim yourself to be the strongest!" (+10 Affinity) "Do you know what a dragon's most powerful weapon is?" *Claws - "Our claws are certainly powerful, but that's incorrect... A dragon's greatest weapon is their flaming breath!" *Fangs - "Our fangs are certainly powerful, but that's incorrect... A dragon's greatest weapon is their flaming breath!" *Flames - "Yes... A dragon's greatest weapon is their flaming breath!" (+10 Affinity) *Vagina - "My vagina? It's no match for a Succubus', but would you like to use it...?" "Are you a strong man...?" *I'm strong - "I can see those words are no lie... Now, let's go!" (+10 Affinity) *I'm not strong - "Then why has someone who isn't strong come to such a place... Why are you lying to me?!" (-5 Affinity) *Kukuku... - "An inappropriate smile is the pride of a strong man... That's funny!" (+10 Affinity) "It wouldn't be bad to go outside for a moment. What place would you recommend...?" *The sea - "The sea... doesn't really interest me." *A hot spring - "A hot spring...sounds really good! It won't be as hot as lava, but I'll try soaking myself in it..." (+10 Affinity) *The desert - "That...sounds really boring." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Grande: "Let me show you a dragon's power... Now take me with you!" With Papi: Papi: "Wow, you're an amazing dragon!" Grande: "Kuku... You have the powers of a dragon." Papi: "Will a human grow in my mouth if I eat lots of meat? Or does the body of a dragon grow first?" Grande: "No, you won't grow those... You're a dragonkin, a different kind of dragon from myself." With Miranda: Miranda: "Fellow brethren of the dragon race... Would you be willing to join the Scale Bandits?" Grande: "I'm sorry, but it goes against my nature to be a thief. I am a noble dragon." Miranda: "How about if I gave you a daily salary of ten meaty bones?" Grande: "Okay, I'll join!" With Warvein: Grande: "A wyvern... It is rare for you to come down to the surface." Warvein: "It's also rare for a solitary dragon to accompany people. We both appear to be oddballs..." Grande: "If the dragons of the land and sky join forces, nothing will scare us. We will bury anyone who opposes us!" Warvein: "Good grief, you're blowing a lot of hot air... ...But I won't be defeated as a sky dragon!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Grande: "Oooooh...!!" uses Roar 2nd Action: Grande: "............" Grande makes a sidelong glance... However, it appeared to be more like a glare! happens 3rd Action: Grande: "A little sleep..." Grande fell asleep... falls asleep 4th Action: Grande: "This is fine weather..." Grande is laying on the ground sunbathing... happens 5th Action: Grande: "Haaa...!" uses Inferno Breath Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2